


Truth or Dare

by SorenMarie



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ash orders the reader a sex toy, Drinking, F/M, Jo and Dean teasing the reader about her crush on Ash, Piercings, Sexual comments, Truth or Dare, reading excerpts of cheesy romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: It’s the week before Spring Break and your roommate’s cousin will be staying with you.  How is the game of truth or dare the two of you started going to go?





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This covers the Piercings square for Kink Bingo and the College AU square from Fluff Bingo. This is also my first time writing Ash as a full character - I hope he seems right.

Who schedules a test the week before Spring Break?  At least your professor told you it was an open book test, and that you could take it home.   **  
**

You were scouring your book for the answer to this question you were stuck on and you were getting a headache.  If Jo were here, she would’ve told you to relax.  Your back popped as you leaned back in your chair to stretch.  ‘I need to take a break.’  Your stomach growled as you picked up your phone and unlocked it.  There were a few missed texts from a girl in your class asking about the same questions you were stuck on, but it was nothing compared to the string of texts from Jo.  

Jo was lucky.  She was heading to M.I.T. with her boyfriend to pick up her cousin who would be staying with the two of you over Spring Break.  At least, Ash would sleeping in the same dorm room as you.  Jo made plans to stay with Dean and winked when she told you.  She knew about your crush on him, but you’d never act upon it.  

Ash would never go for someone like you.  You were smart sure, but Ash deserved someone who could keep up with him.  

“Knock, knock.”  You looked over your shoulder and saw Jo standing in the doorway with a grin on her face.  “Did you finish that test while we were gone?”

“There’s a couple questions that I got stuck on but it’s not due until Friday, so I’m done for the night.”

“Good.  We have snacks and drinks here.”  She rustled the bag and you smiled.  

“Hey babe, are you going to move?”  You chuckled as Jo stepped into the room and made a beeline for her bed.  “Where do I put this?”  

“Y/N has a mini fridge beside her desk…so whatever doesn’t fit in there we can shove in the cooler until it’s time to drink.”  

“Ash, stop standing in the doorway and get in here.”  You felt your face heat up as Jo wiggled her eyebrows at you.  You rolled your eyes and flipped her off.  

“I hope you have room for my PBR.”

“I still don’t understand how you can drink that stuff.”

“It’s an acquired taste.  Sorta like me..”  You chuckled to yourself as Ash took a seat in the arm chair that was positioned between the beds.  

“Ain’t that the truth.”  

–

“Y/N.  Come on girl, wake up.”  You felt someone shaking your legs and when you rolled over and opened your eyes, you were staring directly at Ash.  “There’s those pretty eyes.”

“How long was I out?”

“Well Jo and Dean went out to get pizza, so about half an hour at least.  You mind sharin’ your bed with me, I need to stretch my legs out.”

You yawned and moved over on your bed so that he could climb up.  You watched as he made himself comfy and you smiled.  Jo would have a field day if she saw this.  “How’re classes going for you?”

“Fine.  Although you can’t tell Jo this, I almost got kicked out.”

“What?  Why?”

He watched your face carefully with a grin.  “I promise, it was just for fighting, nothing else.”  He nudged your side with his elbow.  “You worryin’ about me?”

“Always.”  

“Well ain’t this cute.”  Jo said from the doorway as she held two boxes of pizza.  “Dean has more, don’t worry.”  Jo set the pizzas down on her desk and pulled her phone from her back pocket.  She took a picture of the two of you and then quickly turned around so you couldn’t see what she was doing.  She posted it on her Instagram with the caption ‘They look so cute together.’

Dean walked in with yet another bag, only this time it was plates and napkins.  You hopped down off your bed and Jo handed you one of the pizzas.  “You wanna watch a movie while we eat?”  

“You guys take forever to pick out a movie…”  You rolled your eyes at Dean who threw a wadded up napkin at you.  “We could always play a game.”

“Does it have to be a board game?”  You handed Ash the pizza box and a PBR.  He threw a wink your way and Jo clapped her hands together.  “What about truth or dare?”

“Aren’t we a little too old to be playin’ that?”

“I’m with Ash here… “  Jo nudged him as if to say ‘please just go along with this’.

“I’m in.”  You quietly said and then took a huge bite of the piece of pizza that was in your hand.  

“I love you so much Y/N.  I guess since these two won’t be playing it’ll just be truth or truth for now.  so Y/N, what’s the sexiest lingerie set you own?”

You choked on the what you were you were eating and you felt Ash pat your back gently.  You coughed as you glared at your dorm mate and best friend.  

“It’s a tie between the emerald green set I got the other day and the dark blue satin chemise… You know the one with the matching g-string?”

“Oh yeah, you looked hot in that.  Shame no one else was there to see it.”  

“Hey Jo, when did you masturbate for the first time?”

“I did it by accident when I was younger but to completion?  Ash cover your ears, probably 14 or 15.  So -”  Jo stopped talking when she felt Dean whisper into her ear.  She giggled and then took a swig of beer.  “Dean, I dare you to chug an entire beer.”  

“Too easy.”  It was under thirty seconds but Dean sat his empty beer bottle between his legs with a cocky grin.  “If I’m playing, you’re playing too Ash, so truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to sit with your hand on Y/N’s thigh for the next few rounds.”

“Oh my god Dean, yes!”  Jo repeatedly hit him on the shoulder in excitement.  

You felt your face get hot as Ash looked at you for consent.  You nodded and he placed his left hand on right thigh.  You missed the high five that Dean and Jo gave each other.  “It’s my turn right?  Jo, truth or dare?”  

“Truth.  I’m playing it safe for now.”

“Have you been to a strip club?”  

“Funny enough, I’ve been to a strip club with everyone in this room.  Different times, of course.”

“You went with Y/N to a strip club?”  

“She was bummed that she failed a math test.  I needed to get her out of her head before she started spiraling.”

“Yeah, she bought me my first lap dance.”

“Nice.  Male or female?”

“Female.”  You winked at Dean and he gave you a thumbs up.  “She had red hair and legs for days.  I’m pretty sure she gave me her number.”

“Did you ever call her?”

“Dean, a lady doesn’t not kiss and tell but yes, I did.”

“You, uh, still keep in touch with her?”  Ash quietly asked.  

“We’re both busy, so it’s usually just a flirty text here and there.  I like her but there’s someone I want to be one day be in a relationship with.  I mean - if he feels the same way.”

“He’d have to be crazier than a bobcat not to like you.”

“Thanks Ash.”  You squeezed his hand and looked back over at Jo.  “It’s your turn Jo..”

“Dean, truth or dare?”

“Oh, we’re still playing?”

“No one plays just one round of truth or dare.  You need something else to drink?”  Dean nodded and Jo kissed him on the cheek before hopping down off of her bed and pulling out one for Dean and one for herself.  “Ash, you need another?”

“Yes’m.  What about Y/N?”  She tossed a water bottle and a pack of drink mix on the bed.  “Not drinking?”

“Maybe later…”  You mixed up your drink as Jo leaned over your legs and handed Ash his beer.  

“Now Dean.”  you watched as she twisted the cap off the top of his beer and handed it to him. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”  

“Boo, you’re no fun.  Okay, um… What’s one thing you would do if you woke up tomorrow as the opposite sex?”

“I would put on the skimpiest outfit possible and go to a bar just to see how many free drinks I could get.  I would also masturbate.”

“I know it’s not my turn but Dean, I dare you to put on a pair of Jo’s panties and stay in them for the rest of the night.”

“Um.”  Dean’s face flushed as he leaned over and whispered into Jo’s ear that he already wearing a pair.  “Wait, wait a damn minute.  If Y/N can go out of turn, Ash, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”  You heard him crush the can he had in his hand as he looked over at  Dean.  

“Y/N, give Ash your laptop.  I dare you to buy a special toy for Y/N of your choosing.”  You sighed as you got on your hands and knees and crawled towards your desk.  You heard Dean and Jo hoot and holler when you bent over the bed rail.  Ash meant to look away, but once your upper body went over that rail, he couldn’t stop staring.  The things he wanted to do to you.  He shook his head and tried his hardest to will away popping a boner.  You were making it hard though.

“Hey Y/N, truth or dare?”  You felt your face flush as you crawled back over to your spot and handed Ash your laptop after you let it boot up and typed in your password.

“Truth.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure,Y/N?”  Jo whispered something into Dean’s ear with a smirk.  “You need to behave Harvelle or else.”

“Just ask the damn question already.”

“Fine - do you like getting spanked like you’re a bad girl?”

“What the fuck Dean?”  You looked over your shoulder at Ash who was focusing intently on what he was doing.  

“Maybe I’m asking for your future boyfriend…”  Dean smirked at you and you threw one of your pillows at him.  It didn’t reach him and all Dean did was laugh.  

“Sometimes yes.”

“What are we talking about?”  Ash chimed in as he closed your laptop and sat it at the edge of your bed.  

“How apparently Y/N likes to be spanked.”

“She does have a nice ass, so it makes sense.”

“Well, I just learned that my cousin is an ass man.”

“Nothin’ wrong with it.”  He shrugged and you laughed nervously.  Thanks Jo, thanks for making this awkward.

“Anyways, Joanna, truth or dare?”

“I hate you so much.  Dare, you skank.”

“You love me and you know it.  Now, I dare you to read a colorful excerpt from a romance novel.”

“Can I borrow the one you were reading the other night?”

“Sure. I guess.  Here.”  This time you successfully tossed your phone over to Jo with a smile.  “It should be pulled up already.”

Jo cleared her throat and started reading.  “My sewing could wait, I thought - could go to hell for all I cared.  Suddenly all I wanted to was watch Gronk do his thing-thang in the zone place there.  My vagina demanded it.”

“You gotta stop reading that trash.”

“There are some gems out there though.”  You huffed and then smiled as Jo threw your phone back at you.

“Okay, my turn right?  Ash, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”  

“Who do you most want to sleep with, out of everyone here?”  

“Jo’s my cousin, so that rules her out.  Dean’s my amigo but I’m not into him that way.”

“I think you forgot someone.”

“I’m a certified genius but yet I’m too chicken shit to tell the girl who’s sitting right beside me that I dig her and would like to one day sleep with her.”

“Are you saying…”

“That I’m as crazy as a bobcat for you? Of course..”

“It’s about time!”  You felt Ash put his arm around your shoulder and your face was on fire.  

“Sorry Ash, but Y/N - truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Ohh someone’s getting ballsy now that you know your crush likes you back, all right.  I dare you to get something pierced.”  Jo grins at you as you look at Dean in disbelief.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. -”

“Ash, what do you think Y/N should get pierced?”

“Jo!”

“Shouldn’t that be her choice?”

“It should but she picked dare.  So what do you think?”

“Nipple piercings could be fun.  You know what could be even better?  A tongue piercing.’’

“Tongue piercing it is.”  Dean grinned as you tried to hide yourself in Ash’s arms.

–

“Monster’s Ink.”  Dean stared up at the sign as you and Jo made your way inside.  “Really?  I hope they didn’t name this after that Pixar movie.”

“I can only imagine how you know that little tidbit.”

“Bite me, mullet man.”  Ash rolled his eyes with a grin.  The two of them followed in shortly after.  

“I’ll be with you in just a minute.”  

The four of you waited in the empty waiting room as rock music came from a speaker in the corner.  The same woman was now standing behind the cash register, handing the customer in front of you a small bag with instructions on how to take care of their newest tattoo or piercing and their receipt from their credit card.  

Sighing, she smiled and met your embarrassed gaze.  “Okay, how can I help you?”

“This one here.”  Dean nudged your shoulder and you glared at him.  “wants to get her tongue pierced.”  

Meg smiled as she looked at you.  “You don’t look like the adventurous type, but I’m guessing he means you want a midline tongue piercing?”

“Is that where -”

“It goes right in the middle of your tongue and that’s about 1.9 cm from the tip of your tongue.”  You watched as she pulled a consent form from a folder that was under the register.  “I need you to fill this out and pick out what bar you want while I go set up the room.  Your friends will have to wait out here though.  Those rooms are sort of tiny.  I’ve been telling Castiel that we need to find a bigger place, but he likes it here.”

–

It surprised you but getting your tongue pierced didn’t really hurt that much.  

Sure you teared up a little but as soon as Meg told you everything was okay, you got up from the chair you were sitting in and made your way back to the waiting area where Dean and Jo were quietly talking, and Ash was flipping through a magazine.  He perked up when he saw you walking towards him.  “Well, how’d everything go?”

“She took it like a champ.”  Meg smiled as she appeared behind the register.  “Okay, here’s what I’m going to do - our piercings usually run between 40 and 80 dollars, but since you’re my last customer of the night, I’m giving you a discount.  How does 35 sound?”

“Fantastic.”  You pulled your wallet out from your front pocket as Meg started going over some care tips.  

“Just remember, nothing too spicy and soft foods for a bit, otherwise it’s gonna hurt.”  Dean claps Ash on his back with a shit eating grin on his face.

“You hear that, Ash?  Guess you’re good buddy.”  

“Dean, stop putting ideas in his head, or else he isn’t going to be soft for long.”  Jo laughs as Ash discreetly tries to adjust himself.  You managed  to pull two twenties out of your wallet with a faint blush on your face and hand it to Meg who just smiles at your antics.  

“You’re an athhole Dean.”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?  I can’t understand you.”

“Bite me.”

“I’m already spoken for but I’m sure Ash would love to take my place.”

“I hate you so much.”

“No, you love me.”  

“Just chalk it up to jealousy, Y/N.”  Ash nudged your shoulder and the four of you made your way outside.  “Dean’s just jealous that he doesn’t get to experience the best part of his girl havin’ a piercing.”

Your face was still red but it was Jo that caught what he just said.  “Did you just call Y/N your girl?”  Her face practically lit up with excitement as she pulled her phone out.  “This deserves a picture, come on guys!”

Dean had his arm wrapped around Jo’s shoulder and the two of them were grinning as Ash flipped the hair from his mullet over his shoulder.  You giggled at his antics while you felt his other hand on your lower back.  

“This okay?”

“Ish fine.”

‘Our brave Y/N got her tongue pierced on a dare but tonight’s the night my best friend and cousin finally admitted that they have feelings for each other.’

After the picture was taken, Dean called a cab for himself and Jo.  She made you promise that you’d text whenever you got back to the dorm with Ash.  You agreed and when the cab pulled up, she hugged you with a wink and told you she’d be back sometime in the next few days.  You waved as the cab pulled away.  It was in that moment, you realized you were alone with Ash.  

“Now that those two are gone,  you let Dr. Badass take care of you, okay?”

“'kay.”

“We need to get you some soft food for the week.  You gonna be okay to go into a store?”  You nodded as a lispy yes came out.  “All right, since Dean and Jo already left, we’ll go food shoppin’, get some ice cream, and go back to your dorm and cuddle with no pants on.”

Your face flushed but you were happy.  “Shounds wike a plan.”

“Maybe, if you’re lucky, I can show you some of my piercings.”  You held out your hand with a shy smile as Ash kissed the top of your head and then your cheek.  He laced his fingers with yours as the two of you walked down the street to a small 24 hour convenience store.  You were just grateful that Dean and Jo weren’t here to tease you.  

The next morning however when you checked Instagram, you saw all the pictures Jo had posted from the night before.  “I’m gonna kill her.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.”  You flipped over so that you were looking at him and raised your eyebrow.  “I need some pictures so I can brag to my friends that I have the prettiest girlfriend, if you agree to it I mean.”

“You’re not fucking with me right now are you?”

“We’d have to be naked for that.”

“If I say yes, will you stop talking?”

“Never.  I will be happier than a camel on Hump Day though.”

“Then yes.”

“Well then. I do believe I owe you something.”  You brushed a hand over one of his nipples and gasped.  “That’s just one of many darlin’, you just need to keep searchin’.”


End file.
